Thank God for slings
by MarenMary93
Summary: Dean get's hurt, and gets in the position where he needs to wear a sling to support his arm and shoulder. Hurt Dean, sling, cast, shotwounds, dislocation... T language and injuries... Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I, do not own the winchester boys** **or anything else you** **recognize**...

**Okay, I'm starting a new story here... This is set somewhere between the first and the third season... **

* * *

Freaking demon! Why was it after them? Okay, it might be because they were hunting the demon's ass… Dean knew that a close combat with a fucking demon was a really bad thing to get involved in, they had the upper hand. Well, at least most of the time… Dean ducked one of the strikes that was sent at him, giving a left hook in return. "Why the hell am I doing this?" Dean asked himself. It's just as effective as sprinkling holy water at a normal human. "Sam, hurry up! Can't do this too much longer!" Dean yelled to Sam, hoping that he had found his shotgun and reloaded. It sure was a smart trick of that demon to fling their shotguns halfway to hell, leaving them vulnerable…

Dean got a few more swings thrown at him. Some of them hit, some missed. One of them was gonna leave a bruise as big as Texas. The demon jumped backwards, freeing himself from Dean's kicks and punches. Making itself able to reach for it's handgun. Which kind of demon used handguns? The totally fucked up ones! That's it!

Two sharp shots sounded, and Dean fell to the ground. Knocking is shoulder out of joint, as he hit a root sticking out of the ground. Dean growled in pain as he looked down his right arm. Blood gushing out of the bullet holes, both close to his elbow. One hit his forearm and one his upper arm. He winced as he tried to pull himself up.

Once again the demon charged into close combat, trying to force as much pain at Dean as possible. The demon got in a few good punches to Dean's shoulder, and Dean feels the ligaments in his shoulder tearing at one of them. The force making the bones in his arm jerking at the movement. He started feeling dizzy as the pain overwhelmed him. Still he tried fighting back. "Sammy! Get the hell over here, and bring the fucking shotgun!" The fear and pain seeping through to his voice.

Then the demon knocked him unconscious, everything went black for him…

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! I always love reviews, it's nice to know if you like the story or not** **;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... I think this is the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters...  
**

* * *

A brief moment later he woke up again. The first thing he saw was his little brother Sam, shooting at the demon. Dean felt his stomach drop as he realized that the salt rounds had little or no impact at all. Well, that's never a good thing. He thought for himself, before he rolled over at his stomach, groaning as the movement caused him writhe in pain. Finally he managed to pull himself back up at his feet, and when he turned around to face the demon, it smirked.

"Don't you guy's think you ought to try a little harder when it's me you're up against?" It said before it flicked it's yellow eyes…

"Damn, aren't you dead or something?!" Dean managed to press out.

"Yeah, well… I was…" Azazel said, looking from Dean to Sam. "I apparently have someone that are interested in my offers… Just like you, hmm?" He said returning to look at Dean again.

"You son of a bitch! Can't you just go back to being dead or something!" Dean exclaimed in front of Azazel.

Before Dean had the opportunity to realize what happened, he was flung across the opening in the woods. Then he hit one of the biggest trees, hard, then it all went black again…

* * *

**Okay let me know what you think...  
The sling will enter the story once they get out of the woods... **

**Sorry that this chapter was short and maybe a bit boring, I hope the next chapter will be better :/  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Here's the keys" Dean said flinging them over to Sam who walked beside him. He moaned as the injuries seemed to be upset with him, or at least the movements he made. He looked down at his right arm once again. There was still blood gushing out from under the makeshift bandage, but it had begun to decrease, thank God… Dean looked up at his kid brother again, seeing a concerned look.

"I'm all right…" Dean growled in a low voice as he understood what his brother was thinking, "just get me to the God damn doctor!" He then continued as he moved into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Dude, when does 'just get me to the God damn doctor' state; 'I'm all right'?" Sam asked with the same concerned expression he had worn since Dean woke up…

"Since now!" Dean growled in return, wincing as he had a bit rough movement in his shoulder…

"All right, Captain Blood-Loss…" Sam said making a phony salute towards Dean, then starting the Impala. They roared down the interstate heading for the nearest hospital. For a long while they sat quietly in their seats, just listening to the music playing over the stereo. After a long and quiet time had passed Sam began giggling.

"What's so fucking funny now?" Dean asked glancing over at his brother, a bit annoyed by his behavior.

"Nah… It's nothing really…" Sam answered trying to keep himself from laughing more, still he wasn't succeeding…

"Sammy, tell me! Or I swear that I will kick your ass as soon as I get well!" Dean threatened, peering at his brother who still was giggling.

Sam looked over at Dean before he drew his breath and answered. "It's just that we don't even have to look at the map to find the nearest hospital… I mean… We have visited about 95 percent of the country's hospital facilities!" Sam explained, still to avoid the giggles…

"Sam, that's not funny! Some of us actually gets hurt to go there!" Dean muttered from his position in the passenger's seat, as he tried to find a more comfortable position… "By the way… How did you take down Azazel?" He then continued.

"I will tell you that later…" Sam said monotonous.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think... I always love reviews ;)**

**Any situations you think I should put Dean through? Tell me then!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah... Here comes another chapter.**

* * *

Several hours later Dean exited the E.R. Looking down at his right arm wrapped in a plaster cast and snuggled neatly into a sling, with waist strap. Well, at least it would immobilize his arm and shoulder.

"Damn, I hate plaster cast!" Dean exclaimed in frustration as he and Sam went out of the hospital. He looked down at his hand as he tried to move his fingers. He didn't make it though, or well… He did move his index finger a little bit, but that only caused him more pain than he had prepared himself on. He hissed a bit before he looked back at Sam, whom had stopped and watched Dean's behavior from a distance.

"You know, you should take those painkillers straight away…" Sam said as he covered his face with his left hand, trying to ignore Dean's stubbornness.

"I already took them!" Dean answered as he moved over to the Impala's passenger door. After a short struggle with the door handle, he finally managed to open the door. A little self-satisfied grin widened across his face as he lowered himself slowly into the seat. A brief moment later Sam sat down in the driver's. Dean looked over at him and then to the cassette recorder before he decided that it was time for a new cassette to enter it. The last album had played on repeat for about two weeks now, only interrupted by the radio a few times… As he shifted his weight he cussed, his shoulder felt like it was about to tear apart from his body, and he began seeing stars… "They just haven't kicked in yet…" he then explained fighting back the cry anxious to escape his lips.

xxxxxx

A couple of hours of road, road and even more road later, Sam pulled the American classic into the parking lot of a motel. He looked over at his older brother, who finally got some sleep. Looks like the med's kicked in… Sam thought for himself as he opened the driver's door and stepped out, before he walked back to the trunk and took out his and Dean's bags. He took the route past Dean's side and knocked lightly at the window, making Dean wake up.

"What the hell?" Dean asked with a raw voice, as he glanced at his surroundings.

"Were at the motel…" Sam explained as he grinned towards his brother, who looked like he was 'half-past-dead'.

Dean rubbed his face, with his good hand, before he peered annoyed over at his younger sibling standing on the opposite side of the car door. Dean growled a bit, before he leaned over to open the door. Of course he had to bump into the door with his right shoulder, which weren't in a cast. It made him twist in pain as he motioned to Sam to open the door.

"That bad, huh?" Sam's worried voice found its way into Dean's ear as Sam opened the door. Dean just nodded as he swiftly wiped away a tear forming in the edge of his left eye. Sam looked his brother over, before he decided that the thing Dean might need was a little time for himself, to get a grip around the pain.

"The door's open whenever you're ready to move, I've got your bag…" Sam said softly before he patted Dean's head and left the keys on the dashboard, then he went into the motel desk, ordering a room.

* * *

**Well, please tell me what you think, and maybe what kind of situation you would like me to put Dean through in this story...**

**If you have an idea you want me to make a story out of, or maybe just knit into one of the stories I already write, -Just tell me...  
(But you should probably mark it whether you would like it to be a separate story or not...) You choose if you would like to tell me an idea on review or PM...**

**Thanks for the reviews so far :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Here's the next chapter...  
The boys are about to investigate a "homicide" (trademarked some demon) ;)  
Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

"Well, this is fucking ridiculous! Nobody will think that I'm a FBI agent! At least not with this oversized sling supporting my arm!" Dean practically barked at Sam as they still sat inside of the car.

"Look, even FBI's get hurt… I'll just tell them that you're a badass; three days post a shooting episode and you're already back!" Sam teased with a mischievous grin, enjoying the fact that his brother felt unprepared for once. Then he exited the vehicle

"Yeah, right… I wouldn't believe you for a sec!" Dean shouted after Sam, who had already started to move towards the house where the 'crime scene' was. A young man, about twenty-three years of age, was found with his throat slit. Slit so deep you could see the spine at some places.

xxxxx

"Hi, Mr. Deloures. Chad Bonham, FBI, could I have a word with you about the scene?" Sam started off, showing the fake badge he had picked out in the car. The middle-aged police nodded and started following Sam towards the car, where Dean already had gotten himself out and stood leaned up against the Impala's side.

"Mr. Deloures, John Bonham, John, Mr. Deloures…" Sam introduced as they reached the car. Brad Deloures' face knit together in a thoughtful expression, "Bonham… Are you two Brothers or something?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, that happens to be right…" he answered with a slight grin, before he looked bothered down at his right arm which once more had started throbbing violently. Dean paused a short moment, before he looked back up on Brad again… "So, this homicide, what do you know about it?" he then asked, maneuvering his face back into a more serious expression.

"Homicide?" the policeman looked a bit confused, "It sure seems like a suicide to me…"

"Er, well… You see…" Dean started off, a bit unsecure about how he should put it. "In a suicide, when people slit their throats, they don't cut so deep that their spine shows…" Dean said motioning cutting his own throat. "That only happens when someone else cuts…" he said as he moved over to Sam and made the same kind of motion across Sam's neck. "You see?" He then added with a part curious, part upset look. The policeman just nodded and started to look down at his shoes.

xxxxx

Half an hour later Sam and Dean had entered the living room of the house. This was the room where the young man had lost his life. As he kneeled down beside the still not covered body, Dean almost became ill. It was bad enough to see the young man's wounds, if it hadn't been for his elbow that jolted into his knee as he bent over the corpse. The pain shot white hot through his shoulder, the pain made him gasp and cuss for a short moment before he calmed down. This time he literally saw stars flashing before his eyes and he had problems keeping his balance, the pain was just that overwhelming. Before he even knew it, he was heading straight for the floor. Lucky for him, Sam was already set to catch him.

"Hey man! You've got to watch out!" Sam said a bit frightened by how easily Dean had almost gone down for counting. This was diffidently more severe than the regular fractured wrist or lower arm that they both had suffered dozens of times, and that shoulder could easily count as one of the baddest dislocations any of them had suffered too…

"Yeah, right… I'm good!" Dean mumbled under his breath as he tried to pull himself back up on his feet. He winced for every movement he made, but slight enough not to get noticed… 'I'm good!' What the hell was he thinking? His shoulder felt like it was about to tear apart from his torso and his arm in general felt more like ground meat, then an arm…

"Does it hurt?" Sam asked worried from somewhere behind his ear. It was first now that Dean realized that Sam was holding his weight. As he slowly regained his own balance and strength, Dean released himself from Sam's tight grip.

"Nah… I'm totally fine" Dean lied, looking his brother in the eyes. Sure hoping for him to take the bait and quit being suspicious.

"Okay, let's say that for a while…" Sam said quite annoyed that his brother lied to him about his well-being…

"I just need some fresh air Chad…" Dean said to Sam, before he followed up "You just check the wounds and get some more info on the person, I'll come back in a few…"

Sam just nodded, before he looked up at Dean, "That's all right John!" Sam half shouted after Dean, who was heading out the door.

xxxxx

"Your brother's hurt?" Brad asked as he looked towards the doorway where Dean had exited. Sam considered his words before he spoke. "Yeah… Last job he worked, there was a shooting incident…" He started off a bit bothered, "He worked undercover in the Mob, and the day before he was ready to bring them in, someone snitched… He didn't even know that they knew, when they came to pick him up for the next 'job'. When they arrived to the destination, it was on a small mountain, he was handed a gun and they started firing at him. He fell off a short cliff and they left him for dead, before that they took all his stuff. He barely made it out of there alive…" Sam let the last sentence hang in the air, considering if all of his brother's injuries were covered.

"Wow, that takes guts!" Brad said, his voice filled with awe. "Is it long ago?" he then asked.

Sam shook his head gently, "About a week ago… It was last Wednesday…" Sam said knowing that it would be best to state the real date… Just in case someone asked Dean.

xxxxx

Three quarters later, Dean came walking in through the door. It was clear that he was in pain. You could figure that out by the way he walked and held his body. But still he tried to keep his act together and make the others believe that the pain was non-present. Well, he might have fooled some of the officers, but just some…

"Hey, look who's back!" Sam yelled when he saw Dean. He sure knew how bad Dean felt, but decided to just put a lid over that part.

"Yeah, I'm back… What have you got on Mr. Dead over there?" Dean responded, taking in the sight of the bloody victim lying on the floor, with his throat almost cut off.

"Looks like Jim Scartol, this guy, was a picture perfect man. High school quarterback, made the nationals. Was promised full scholarship through college, Med school. Now he's here, only made it through the first two years of college…" Sam answered in a business like tone, simply just reading the biography…

"Tough life I guess…" Dean said as he walked over to Sam. "You think we have covered it for today?" He then asked, supporting the sling around his right arm as he asked. He didn't notice the act of pain himself, but everyone else sure did…

"Yeah, covered!" Sam said with a firm nod, as he rose to his feet. "Let's go" He then supplemented in a voice so low that the only other person who could hear it was Dean.

xxxxx

"We'll just continue tomorrow, or some other day!" Dean said as he slowly helped himself into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, some other day..." Sam said a bit concerned, since his brother hardly ever had to 'call in sick'.

* * *

**Yeah, well... Let me know what you think...**

**If you got any ideas you would like me to write, just tell me... ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews so far :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, first of all; I'm sorry for the fact that I haven't updated this story, in like, FOREVER!  
Second**; **I intended to write that Dean would have difficulties with daily chores, but I guess that it will have to come in the next chapter...**

* * *

A few days later the brothers still hadn't figured out what'd killed Jim. The days had been spent on long hours at the library, and long stretches in front of the computer. Dean popped his third beer for the evening as Sam entered the door.

"Any luck at the library?" Dean asked before he looked up at his brother.

"Nope, not unless you're hinting at the fact that the 60 year old librarian tried to check me up…" Sam answered with a frown present on his face. The whole thought of Sam being checked up by the old lady at the library made Dean burst into a laughing fit.

"Like, like that old lady at the ball?" Dean finally managed to press out when he stopped laughing.

"What lady?" Sam couldn't remember…

"When we worked with Bella, the ghost ship thing!" Dean explained, helping his brother to remember the ball where Sam went with a really old woman.

Dean could see that Sam finally remembered as he let out a grunt in disgust. Then he punched Dean in his right shoulder, forgetting that his brother was hurt.

Well, no need to explain that Dean went from laughing, to almost crying loudly in a matter of seconds…

xxxxx

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean exclaimed when he finally was able to pull himself together. "OW, that HURT!"

A few feet away Sam stood frozen, guilty for causing his brother that much pain.

"Sorry, are you all right?" Sam finally managed to press out, before he headed quickly for the freezer where he found a bag of peas. He went back to his brother to press the cool bag against the hurting shoulder.

"Sorry" Sam offered once more. Dean just shot him a glare…  
… if looks could kill…

"I'll survive."

xxxxx

After a long and embarrassing moment of silence, Sam decided that he should go take a shower.

When he got back, he saw that Dean was sprawled across the bed, in some state of unconsciousness. He fought the urge to wake Dean up. Fact was, Dean needed all the rest he could get. He had been running on reserves for almost the last two weeks or so. The pain caused him to run low on sleep, and he didn't eat as much as his body was used to…

xxxxx

Sam opened the door to the fridge, right then and there he remembered that he forgot to buy groceries… He evaluated if he should wake Dean up, but decided that he should rather write a note and place it at the nightstand.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Either good or bad, I would like to know. **


End file.
